The Gift of Friendship
by Demongirl123
Summary: It's Kyle's birthday and he's having a party based around his new favorite video game, but when Cartman does the unthinkable, it ruins his party. Does Cartman mend the apparent broken "friendship"? Or does he do what he does best and laugh in his face? Does contain slight Kyman fluff...if you squint. Or not? However you want to perceive it.


**A/N: (Be prepared for a long author's note) Hey, everyone, I'm finally back and ready to post more work. To begin, sorry that I haven't updated anything and what-not because I was going through some personal issues, but that's over now. So, for those of you waiting for me to upload more chapters of my Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! stories, stay tuned. Those are next.  
**

**Next, let me talk about this one-shot right here: Yes, this is a South Park fic, (and ****my attempt at a Skylanders parody. I love that game and I thought they would too. Don't ask why I didn't just use the actual game. It's the same reason Chinpokomon was made.**) something I am not use to writing and something my readers, if there are any, are not use to from me. I love South Park and have a lot of stories in the planning stages of all genres...except comedy. Yes, I know, it's originally a comedy show, but I'm not good at making jokes. Those should be left to the professionals. I mean, do South Park fics really need to be comedic? Technically and personally, I don't think so because they're "fan"fiction. I mean, not every fic based on a drama is serious, right? Also, is the rating too low? I mean I don't think so because there's no "S", "F", or "B" work or any violence and sexual situations so...I suck at rating. Let me know. Lastly, I know I pointlessly describe the characters' looks in details, but like I said earlier, I have readers who have never watched the show. So I'd like them to know who they are and what they look like.  


**One final note: I don't care if you like this or not, but I'd appreciate your honesty. I made this for the character of Kyle's birthday because he's my most favorite character. Also, expect the characters in this and future stories to be OOC because really, who knows how these characters will be in the future. Thanks for taking the time to read this and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Gift of Friendship**

* * *

The day started out like any other at South Park Elementary. All of the students made their way to their respective classes. One of these was Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class. The children sat down in their seats, chatting it up until the teacher arrived. One boy with black hair, Stanley Marsh, leaned over toward his best friend's desk.

"Happy Birthday, Kyle." He whispered to a boy with a lime green ushanka with small red curls peaking out over his forehead.

"Thanks, dude." Kyle Broflovski replied with a smile.

Their friend, Eric Cartman, rolled his eyes. "Aw, weak, another year that you're alive?"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan and Kyle yelled. Their teacher, Mr. Herbert Garrison entered the room.

"OK, class, let's get started wi-" He noticed that one desk was empty. "Where's Butters?"

Butters Stotch entered the room holding a tray of miniature cupcakes. "Hey, fellas!" Everyone looked at him.

Cartman gasped, "Cupcakes!" He jumped out of his seat.

"Butters, why are you late and why do you have cupcakes?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Butters looked down at his pastries. "Oh, uh I'm sorry, Mr. Garrison. I was up most of the night baking these delicious cupcakes for the birthday boy."

Kyle smiled with a blush. "Wow! Thanks, Butters."

"Ha! That's so gay." Cartman laughed and then composed himself. "Can I have one?"

Butters walked up to his desk. "Well, sure you can, Eric. Everyone gets one." The kids cheered. "Kyle gets one first." He placed the tray on the redhead's desk.

The eighteen mini-cupcakes all had symbols on the frosting. The purple frosting had a star, the red had a fire ball, the blue was decorated with a rain drop, the green had a leaf, the black had a gray skull on top, the yellow frosting had a gear, the brown frosting had a small mountain, and the white ones had a swirl.

Cartman looked over Kyle's shoulder. "What the hell is on them?"

"Oh, they're the elemental symbols of the heroes from that game, **Cloud Breakers: Sour's Journey**." Stan replied. "It's Kyle's new favorite game."

"Yeah, I found out how to make them on the internet." Butters noted with his usual cheery smile.

"They're great, Butters." Kyle took a purple frosted cupcake. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, pal." Butters picked up the tray. "Who else wants one?"

"Me!" The students gathered around him and took one each back to their seats.

"I'll take that." Cartman took a blue frosted cake and ate it when he sat down.

Butters shook off his daze and walked up to the teacher's desk. "You can have one, Mr. Garrison."

"Oh," Mr. Garrison took a yellow frosted one. "Thank you, Butters." The blond walked back to his desk, sat down, and ate a cupcake with green frosting. "OK, children, let's get started with..."

As he spoke his lesson plan, Stan looked over at Kyle.

"So, Kyle, are you having a party tonight?" The boy with the red poof ball blue hat asked.

"Of course I am, dude." Kyle answered.

"Am I invited?" Cartman asked with bright eyes.

"If you want to be." Kyle insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Cartman pumped his fist in excitement.

"But only if you promise not to ruin it," Kyle added.

"That's unlikely." Stan said.

"I promise." Cartman raised his hand as he put the other behind his back.

"He's crossing his fingers." A boy with a red shirt and brown short hair, pointed out.

"Shut up, Clyde!" Cartman hissed.

* * *

Later that afternoon at Kyle's house in the living room, Kyle's parents were decorating the house for the party as he and Stan played Cloud Breakers on XBOX. Stan controlled a bipedal rat with a gun as Kyle controlled a green European dragon. The toys of the aforementioned characters were situated on a oval-shaped contraption.

"Soooo," Stan pressed a button on the controller. "What exactly is the premise of this game?" His character shot silver coin-like bullets at a small green enemy.

"Well, Stan," Kyle began to explain. "The Cloud Breakers are a group of extraordinary heroes who live above the clouds. After Queen Chaos arrived in-"

"Queen Chaos?" Stan paused the game and looked at his best friend. "Doesn't seem like an original name." Kyle tried to speak, but Stan continued, "And what's with the toys?" He removed the character from the podium. "It's just another marketing technique to try and get kids to buy more of their product because a lot of gamers nowadays care about getting 100%.

Kyle frowned, "Uh, but Stan-"

"And another thing, what's with the name 'Rowdy Rat' for this guy?" Stan pointed to the toy.

"Well, he's a hyper-active rat that-"

"On that note, he carries a gun. I mean, isn't it a little much to advertise that to children?" Stan showed him the silver weapon. "Look at this thing."

Kyle raised a brow. "Stan, since when do you care about violence in video games? You play **Call of Duty** for Christ's sake.

"Kyle, those games are rated M. This is suppose to be rated E for everyone." Stan placed the toy back on the podium.

Kyle groaned as the doorbell rang. "Who is that?" He went to answer the door and saw Butters on the other side. "Hey, Butters, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Stan's mom decorate the cake." The newcomer clarified, sweetly.

Sheila, Kyle's mother, walked up to him from the kitchen. "Oh, Butters sweetie, come on in. Mrs. Marsh is ready to decorate the cake."

"Oh boy!" He waved at Kyle. "See ya, Kyle." Then waved to Stan. "Hiya, Stan." He then proceeded into the kitchen with Sheila.

Stan looked in their direction. "Dude, when did he become so into baking and decorating desserts?"

"Who cares? As long as the cake tastes as good as those cupcakes." He laughed, resetting the game to the start menu.

"But my mom made the cake," Stan acknowledged.

"I know, but it was the frosting on those cupcakes that tasted the best."

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kyle opened it to his classmates Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker, Annie Knitts, Tweek Tweak, Red, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Jimmy Valmer, and Timmy Birch.

"We're here, guys." Wendy, Stan's raven-haired girlfriend, announced.

Stan walked up next to Kyle. "Hey, Wendy."

"Hello." She smiled and handed Kyle a present. The rest of the guests handed their respective gifts to Kyle and Stan who lay them in front of the couch.

"So, when do we get this party started?" Clyde asked.

"What kind of party do you think this is?" Kyle questioned. There then was another knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Oh, you made it." Gerald, Kyle's father, entered the living room with Randy Marsh.

"Do with have cake now or after presents?" Bebe, the girl with messy blond hair, asked.

Kyle opened the door to see Cartman, smiling at him. "What are you doing here, fat-ass?"

"You said I could come if I wanted to." The brunet crossed his arms. "How come you never officially invite me to your birthday parties, Jew?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "That's why." He tried to close the door on him, but Cartman put his foot in the doorway.

"Ow! Please just let me in, Kahl. I really want some cake." Cartman begged.

"You better not cause any problems." Kyle opened the door.

"I won't. I promise." Cartman grinned.

"Good." Kyle let him in and joined the others.

"Where's your present, lardo?" Craig, the boy wearing a blue chullo hat, asked in his usual nasally voice.

"Up your ass," replied the large brunet sticking his tongue out. Craig flipped him off.

"Dad, is the cake done yet?" Kyle impatiently asked.

"Not yet, Kyle," replied Gerald.

"It should be done soon." Randy added.

"Right, in the meantime, how about Kyle opens his presents?" Stan requested.

"Are we going to play Cloud Breakers?" Red asked.

"Sure, just after the presents." Kyle and the group sat down in a circle. "Mom, we're ready!"

"OK, bubbe, " Sheila walked into the room holding a camera as the fathers returned to the kitchen to check on the cake. "You can open them.

"Here," offered Annie, the girl with curly, bleach blond hair. "Red and I made this for you."

Kyle received it and smiled. "Thanks." He went through the pink gift bag and pulled out a stuffed, green dragon plush. "Wow! You two made this?"

"Yup, we used some of the material from our old dolls and dyed it green, the same color as Sour the dragon." Red clarified.

"Oh that's adorable, Kyle. Hold it up." Sheila held up the camera, ready to snap a photo. Kyle shyly obliged.

"Ha, ha! Oh, my god!" Cartman burst into laughter. "I want a copy of that picture so I can show it to the whole school. Let them know you're gonna sleep with a doll." He laughed harder.

"Shut-up, Cartman!" Kyle yowled, blushing. "Thanks, Red. Thanks, Annie." He pushed the gift aside.

"Happy Birthday, Kyle!" Red and Annie chided in unison.

"Here you go." Token, the dark-skinned boy with short black hair, handed him a blue rectangular present. "You always said you wanted this."

"Thanks, dude." Kyle opened it and gasped. "No way! This is the ultra rare, ultra expensive **Sour's Kingdom Battle Pack** featuring his girlfriend, Sweet. You're the best, Token."

"No problem, Happy Birthday!" Token praised.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Of course he can afford that."

Craig poked Tweek. "You go next."

"Ach!" The hyperactive blond twitched. "Oh right," he handed Kyle a brown envelope. "Here you go."

"Oh sweet, dude, thanks." Kyle opened it.

"What is it?" Stan asked, looking over at him.

"It's a twenty dollar gift certificate for Tweek Bros. Coffee." Kyle's mother took it from him. "What are you doing?"

"You know you're not allowed to drink coffee." Sheila replied, putting it aside.

Kyle cussed under his breath. "I'll steal it and use it later." He whispered to Tweek.

"OK, it's my t-turn." Jimmy, the dark brown haired crippled kid, stuttered handing him a gray box with green and blue striped wrapping paper. "It's from me and Tim-Tim."

"Timmy!" replied his fellow handicapped friend.

"Thanks." He opened it and pulled out a book titled **Jimmy Valmer's Best Jokes of all Time**. "Oh, it's a joke book...Nice. Thanks, guys."

"Yah, Timmy!" Timmy smiled

"Hope your days are full of l-laughter and f-f-fun." Jimmy stammered with a jolly smile.

"Thanks again." Kyle returned their smiles.

"Gay, gay, gay," huffed Cartman to himself.

"Craig, why don't you give him our gift?" Clyde suggested.

"Oh, OK." He handed Kyle a small rectangular present tied with blue wrapping and polka dots. "Hope you enjoy it and if you don't, I don't care."

"It's okay, Craig. It's the thought that matters to me." Kyle said as he opened it. He scanned the gift and smiled. It was an XBOX 360 game, **Dragon Age II**. "Wow! Dragon Age 2? I loved the first one. Thanks, guys."

"Hey, I wanna play that." Stan stated. Craig and Clyde laughed, "What?"

"Here you go, Kyle." Kenny, the boy wearing an orange parka that covered his mouth, said in a muffled voice, handing him an orange wrapped present.

"Thanks, Kenny." He opened it and smiled at what was inside: A pack of three toy dart guns.

"Sweet, dude." Stan took them from him. "The three of us can play with these later.

"What are they from the Dollar Store or something?" Cartman laughed as Kenny punched his arm. "Ow, Kinny!" He glared at him while rubbing his arm.

"At least he got me something. What did you get me, dude?" Kyle interrogated.

"I wasn't even invited." Cartman scoffed and crossed his arms.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "But you came anyway."

"I hate to interrupt your testosterone fuel, but Bebe and I still need to give you our present." Wendy claimed, giving him a thin rectangular gift wrapped in purple.

"We think you'll like it." Bebe winked.

Kyle opened it and it's a Cloud Breakers coloring book with sparkly stickers. "Uh thanks, girls." Cartman, Craig, and Clyde laughed. "Shut-up!" He looked at the girls who bought him the present. "I know I like Cloud Breakers, but why a coloring book?"

"Yeah, what are you, five?" Cartman laughed harder with Clyde. Wendy and Bebe punched their arm respectfully. "Ow!"

"Bebe!" Clyde whined.

"Sorry, Clyde." Bebe shrugged.

"It's not to be insulting. We just thought it would be a nice gesture." Wendy deduced.

"Yeah and look," she pointed to the stickers. "The Sour the dragon sticker makes him look like sour candy."

Kyle looked closely at the stickers. "Oh yeah, guess that's one of the many perks of being in the Pleases and Sparkles Club."

"Correction," Wendy wrapped an arm around Bebe. "We own it."

"Yeah," Bebe looked at Red and Annie, "Right girls? Sparkle, sparkle..."

"Sunshine!" Annie and Red chimed in together.

Stan stood up, "Last but certainly not least, dad!"

Randy, Stan's dad, reentered the room, "Yeah?"

"Do you have my present for Kyle?"

"Oh yeah, hold on a sec." Randy returned to the kitchen and quickly came back with an unwrapped gift with a small green bow. "Here you go."

"Thanks, dad." Randy retired to the other room.

"Whoa! Is that the first season of Cloud Breakers on Blu-ray?"

"Yup," the raven haired boy handed it to him. "Happy Birthday, Kyle!"

Sheila snapped a photo of the group of kids. "Well aren't you a special group?

"Lame," snickered Cartman.

"Mom, is the cake done yet?" Kyle asked.

"I'll go check." Sheila went into the kitchen.

"Hey, how about we play some Cloud Breakers while we wait?" Clyde voted.

"Sure, OK." Kyle put all of his presents beside the sofa.

Cartman walked up to him as he prepared the game. "I wanna play first."

"Cartman, I'm playing first and I get to choose who plays with me." Kyle snapped back pulling out a bag of figures from behind the table.

"B-But I wanna play!" Cartman stomped his foot.

"Kyle, just let him play first so he shuts up." Stan interjected.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

"Fine," sighed Kyle irritated

"Sweet!" Cartman stopped his tantrum and picked up the Sour figure.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Kyle put his hand over the toy.

"I wanna use the green dragon guy." Cartman pouted again.

"Cartman, that's my favorite." Kyle pulled it toward himself. "I don't want you using him."

"I thought we could choose whoever we wanted?" Cartman pulled it back toward himself.

"Anyone but him," retaliated the Jew as he tugged it in his direction again.

"But he's the coolest!" Cartman pulled it roughly his way.

"I swear to God-" Kyle's hand slipped on the toy as Cartman's hands flung it against the wall, breaking it. Everyone besides Cartman and Kyle gasped.

Butters entered the living room with the parents and Kyle's Canadian adopted brother, Ike, who was with the adults the whole time.

"Fellas, the cake is..." Butters looked around at the shocked group of kids. "What happened?"

Kyle slowly walked over to the broken Cloud Breaker toy lying against the wall. The head, tail, a wing, and its two front claws were detached while several small cracks covered the body and remaining ligaments. He gently cupped the pieces in his hands as he was on his knees.

"What happened?" Sheila asked, frantically.

"Cartman and Kyle were fighting over a toy and Cartman threw it against the wall. It looked like an accident." Stan replied.

"Uh, Kahl, I didn't mean to break it." Cartman rubbed the back of his neck. Kyle slowly stood up and gave him a blank stare. "Honest, it was an accident like Stan said."

"Here, bubbe," his mother held out her hands. "I'll try to fix it."

"It's no use, mom." He handed it to her. "It's completely ruined. It won't work even if you fix it." A piece of the small podium the character stood on fell to the floor. Sheila bent over to pick it up.

Stan walked up to him. "Are you okay?" He pat his back.

"Get out." Kyle whispered.

"Kyle?" Stan continued to soothe his friend.

Kyle looked at Cartman and pointed to the door. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

Cartman winced, "But I didn't get cake."

"You want cake?" Kyle walked into the kitchen with Butters on his heel.

"Kyle, w-what are you doing?" The shy blond asked.

In the kitchen on the table stood the Energy Portal-shaped caked. It was the same color as a real one and even had a glowing light effect in the center. Kyle took a slice from a corner.

"Kyle, don't! We worked hard on it." Butters grabbed him by the arm.

"You want a piece, fat-ass?" He tossed it in his direction, but he missed and it hit the living room wall near the door. "Now GET OUT!"

Everyone gasped.

"Well, there goes someone's piece." Wendy said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be enough for the rest of us." Bebe added.

Cartman looked at the cake splattered on the wall and then glared at Kyle. "You know what? That's fine. I don't wanna be a part of your faggy birthday party anyway." He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Butters let go of Kyle as Gerald went into the kitchen.

"I'll clean it up." Gerald said from the other room.

"Are you okay, dude?" Stan again asked when Kyle approached him. Kyle nodded slowly.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, it's cake time." Sharon, Stan's mother, announced.

"Yay!" The kids, aside from Stan and Kyle, cheered and hurried into the kitchen. The other two followed them.

* * *

The kids gathered around the table wearing different colored party hats as they sang "Happy Birthday" to Kyle as the birthday boy looked down at the cake now with a slice missing.

"Go ahead. Make a wish." Sheila readied her camera.

Kyle sighed and then closed his eyes for a few seconds before blowing out the 10 candle.

"What did you wish for?" Stan asked with a sincere smile.

"Stan, if he tells us, it won't come true." Wendy joked.

"It won't come true anyway, so I might as well tell you guys." He looked down. "I wished Cartman would stop being a douche and start being my friend."

"He's right, it'll never happen." Clyde said as the others agreed.

"Happy Birthday, Kyle!" Ike Broflovski cooed.

"Thanks, Ike." Kyle smiled a little at his younger brother.

* * *

Later that night, Cartman was sitting in his living room, surfing through the channels.

"No, no, nope, Jesus Christ, why is there nothing on TV?" He complained.

"Hey there, Sour, what's got you down?" A voice from the television asked.

"What is this?" Cartman asked. The TV showed what appeared to be a Cloud Breakers cartoon. A pink female dragon was talking with a green male dragon.

"Sweetie, I broke Rowdy's favorite gun and now he's mad at me. What should I do?" Sour asked.

"Well, if you are really his friend, I'm sure he'll forgive you." She pat his back. "Just in case though, why don't you just try to give him something as an apology?"

Sour sighed. "I guess I could try to fix his gun using some goo from the Goo Mountain."

"That's the spirit!" Sweet squealed, wagging her tail. They slapped their claws together similar to a high five.

"Hmm," Cartman rubbed his chin. "I see what you're saying. Meom! Do we have super glue?" He jumped out of his seat and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening, outside Kyle's house, Cartman and Butters approached the building wearing black.

"Uh, Eric, why do we always wound up breaking into Kyle's house?" Butters asked with worry.

"Butters, this is different." Cartman removed his light blue hat with a yellow poof ball and placed it in his backpack. "For once, I'm not getting revenge." He took out rope from the bag.

"Then what are you doing?"

Cartman threw the rope up next to Kyle's window so it slid through as he grabbed the other end. "Butters, do you want twenty bucks?" He pulled on it to verify its tightness.

"Y-Yes," said the blond as he played with his fingers.

"Then shut-up and hoist me up there." Cartman wrapped the rope around his wide waist. Butters struggled pulling the rope as his partner rose up to the window.

Cartman opened the window softly and slowly entered the bedroom. "Kyle, I really thought you'd lock the window by now." He whispered, looking around. "OK, where is that..." Cartman looked at the nightstand and saw the disembodied Sour toy. "Bingo." He lay his backpack on the floor and took out a freezer bag with newspaper clippings.

Kyle mumbled in his sleep as he cuddled his Sour plush Red and Annie made him. Cartman looked him over and tried very hard to hold back a laugh. He shook his head.

"You've spared yourself humiliation for now." Cartman gently placed the fragments into the freezer bag, "But next time I'll bring a camera and the whole school will see you sleeping with that thing." He tiptoed toward the window and escaped without a hitch.

* * *

At his house, Cartman was in his room, trying to superglue the toy back together.

He yawned and directed his attention to the clock on his desk. "Man, it's almost three in the morning." The brunet looked at the almost complete figure. All that was left was the head. "The only reason I am doing this is because he'll owe me." He placed the head in between the front of the wings. "There, it's done! Aw-Awww! There's glue everywhere."

Cartman looked at a glitter shaker, "Wouldn't hurt." He took the shaker and sprinkled glitter on Sour, covering the cracks of glue. "Sweet!"

* * *

The next day before school, Kyle went through his locker. Cartman walked up to him with his hands behind his back.

"S'up, Jew." Cartman greeted with a yawn.

Kyle turned to look at him. "What do you want? Here to break something else?"

"No," Cartman shook his head. "Just," he pushed a present against the redhead's chest. "Take this and don't open it until after school."

Kyle looked at it perplexed. "Uh, thanks. I think." He then glared at him. "Hey wait. Is this poisonous? Is there anthrax in the box?"

"Dude, where the hell would I get that?" Cartman scoffed. "See ya later." He left.

* * *

After school, Kyle stood by the building waiting for the bus. He cautiously looked at the gift-wrapped box Cartman handed him and slowly began to open it.

"I wonder what this is?" Kyle took off the lid and browsed through the newspaper. "No way!" He gasped, pulling out a fixed Sour figure and examined it. It had a tiny red ribbon around its neck and was decorated with glitter. "He didn't." Kyle glanced over at Cartman talking to Stan and Kenny at the bus stop. He gently placed it back into the box and read the card inside.

_"Dear Kyle," The word 'Dear' was crossed off. "You're probably wondering why your stupid figure was missing or why I was the one to fix it and give it back to you? The truth is, I don't know. I guess I felt bad. Yeah, I know, funny huh? But When I saw how upset and enraged you were after I broke it, I couldn't laugh or insult your senseless emotions. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. Please accept my gift. And you thought I wouldn't get you a gift, but I gave you the best gift of all: The Gift of Friendship._

_Love, your friend, Eric._

_PS: You owe me a piece of cake, Jew!"_

Kyle looked over at Cartman and his friends. "Is he serious?" He noticed a nearby dumpster and threw the box away. The redhead tucked the card in his schoolbag and the toy into his orange coat, while holding it close to his chest.

The bus arrived.

"Where's Kyle? I hope he's alright." Stan wondered.

"He's fine." Cartman waved his friend off and got on the bus with Butters.

"Let's go, Kenny." Stan sighed as he and Kenny stepped onto the bus together.

"Wait!" Kyle ran to the bus just as the doors closed. His hand got caught in the doors. "Ow!" The driver opened them. "Thanks." He walked to the back of the bus, shaking off his hand and breathing heavily.

"Hey, dude. There you are." Stan smiled at him.

"Yup, I'm here." Stan resumed talking to Kenny. Kyle felt the toy through his coat to see if it was still in one piece as the bus started to drive away.

* * *

That afternoon, Cartman was at his house playing an XBOX game,

"Sweet! This game rules." Cartman pushed buttons as the doorbell rang. "Mom, door!" No reply, "Why does she always do this?" He paused the game and answered the door surprised to see Kyle on the other end.

"Hey, Cartman." He greeted in an odd cheery tone.

"What are you doing?" Cartman asked, still confused.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure if you want." Cartman opened the door more and moved aside so he could enter. He then noticed the backpack and something in Kyle's hand. "What do you got there?"

Kyle placed the object onto the table and looked at him. "It's your piece of cake, stupid."

"Cake?" Cartman's eyes widened and he removed the tin foil to see a piece of the birthday cake. "Kick-ass, dude." He raised his hands over it, ready to engulf it, but stopped and looked at Kyle. "There isn't arsenic poisoning in here is there?"

"You know, I asked the same question earlier." Kyle smiled, removing his backpack.

"Why?"

"Because of this." He pulled out a smaller bag and took out Sour.

"No way!" Cartman acted shocked. "You fixed it."

"Cartman, I know you broke into my room like always and took it." Kyle looked at the toy then at him, "But why did _you_ fix it?"

"I'll tell you." Cartman looked at the cake slice. "After I have my long awaited piece of cake." He scarfed it down as Kyle removed some more items from his bag. "Mmm, yes!" He belched. "That was yummy." He then sighed. "I gotta admit, Butters knows how to make a cake."

"Don't forget that Stan's mom helped." Kyle noted, taking out the last few items in his bag.

"Yeah, I know." Cartman wiped his face with a napkin. "What are you doing?"

"First, tell me why you fixed Sour?" Kyle teased.

"Uh," Cartman scratched the back of his neck. "Because I felt like it."

"If that's what you're going with, fine." Kyle smiled. "Thanks anyway, dude."

"Sure, whatever, so what are you doing?"

Kyle held up the Cloud Breakers game case and an extra controller. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, but I wanna be Sour." Cartman walked up to him.

Kyle shook his head and showed him a pink dragon figure. "No, you can be Sweet."

"I don't wanna be a girl." Cartman moaned.

"But she smells like cotton candy." Kyle handed him the toy, "Here."

Cartman smelled it. "That's pretty cool."

Kyle set up the Energy Portal as Cartman took out the game he was playing and connected the second controller. They both sat on the couch when the game was ready.

"Let's hope the toy works. I mean, a piece of the bottom broke off." Kyle grimaced.

"It better. I was up most of the night with it." Cartman confessed.

"Dude," Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"OK, let's see if they work." The game started up as Cartman placed the Sweet toy on the Energy Portal for player one as Kyle did the same with Sour for player two.

Sweet appeared on the screen, "Sweet as candy!"

The room fell silent for a moment, until Sour finally appeared on screen.

"Let's get sour!" He cried, joining Sweet in the clouds.

"Yes! It works!" Kyle cried out joyfully.

Cartman laughed. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"These characters are perfect for us. Sweet and Sour are opposites. I'm so sweet." Cartman grinned, "And you're a wittle sourpuss." He laughed more.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "As if." They then began to play through the game.

"Kyle?"

"What now, Cartman?"

"I still think the Disney game is better." Cartman said, making Kyle groan.

The two then laughed. On the television screen the two dragons explored the world. Sour looked like he had stitches throughout his body as if to symbolize a friendship that was broken, but later mended. In the end, Kyle got what he wished for after all, the gift of friendship from Eric Cartman.

* * *

**The End. Now if you actually read the whole thing, kudos to you and thank you! Hope you liked and please review. You don't have to, but it'll be nice. If you have any South Park story requests, including other birthday tributes, (Token's and Cartman's are next) just ask. I hope you all weren't disappointed with Cartman and Kyle being friendly in the end. I know a lot of people like them "biting each others heads off" (I do too), but I like them as close friends too. Btw, I do love Yaoi and Kyle x Cartman is one of my favorite pairings so expect some future stories with those two. **

**Thanks again and HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kyle Broflovski (and of course to his creator, Matt Stone). Have a nice day.**

**-Vengie D.**


End file.
